


Just A Little Sip

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Supernatural FFXV [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Guild Hunter - Nalini Singh
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Blood, Confession, F/M, Feeding, Female Reader, Ignis Lets Go, Kissing, Partying, Seduction, Teasing, Vampire Ignis, mentor, vaginal intercourse, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: You’re an intern at the Tower, the seat from where the Archangel Raphael rules North America. Your mentor is Ignis Scientia, and you’ve a huge crush for him.





	Just A Little Sip

**Author's Note:**

> JUST A LITTLE SIP
> 
> This is technically a crossover with my all-time favourite book series: Guild Hunter by Nalini Singh. You don’t have to have read her series for you to understand it, but I highly recommend her. She has the whole picture; interesting, diverse characters - POC, LGBTQIA+ and disabled ones as main and support -, fantastic plot lines, and an interesting twist on Vampires and Angels. So, really, give her a try. If you want more information, just drop into my IM on tumblr - link in bio.

You counted yourself lucky to be given the chance to work at the Tower. Honestly, you had no idea why you had actually been chosen. They had send everyone at your university the email that the Archangel Tower in NYC had positions open for engineering students who were interested in a challenge.

 _Anyone_  dreamed to get their hands on a good job at any angel court. Let alone that of an Archangel. They were always on top of the newest technologies and designing of new computer programs.  _It looked crazy good on your resume of course_.

So you thought: why not? You didn’t expect you had a chance, so imagine your surprise when you got a call that you had gotten through the Preliminary Round. Yeah. At first you thought it to be a prank but nope….not a prank in the slightest.

After each interview, exam, and test, you expected to be booted. Expected to hear you weren’t good enough. But that news never came. No. The news that you got was, “you’re hired.”. You, one of the thousands who applied to the highly exclusive internship had been chosen.

Fast forward to a few months from that moment, you found yourself sitting at your desk on the fifteenth floor in the Tower. Right in the epicentre of the Archangel Raphael’s territory. Working to modify their internal communication programs and internal information databases – among other things. You were part of a team, but still!

At first you had been intimidated. Who wouldn’t be? Yeah, you had met vampires in your home city. But this was different. You knew each and every single vampire in the Tower had been handpicked and none of them were under a hundred years old.

And it showed. It was common knowledge that the older the vampire, the more stunning they became. You had even seen Dmitri, Raphael’s Second in Command walking past your office on his way to your supervisor.

And angels! Angels wandered around in the Tower. You could see them flying right out of your window. The first few days you had to pinch yourself as you caught yourself gawking at them. Not that anyone could blame you. They were beyond stunning and those  _wings_. No pair of wings were identical. Some as bright as Amazonian song birds, other as ‘bland’ as pigeons. But still. Dazzling.  _Powerful_.

Sighing amused at yourself, you checked the clock and saw lunch time had arrived Picking up your bag, you moved to the elevator - saying hi to human, vampires, and angels alike. As time passed, you had become more comfortable around the other two races.

They acted just as human did, just a few centuries older than others. The angels were still a bit different, but also surprisingly similar. Of course, you couldn’t just tell that to anyone. To get this internship, you had to sign one contract with confidentiality clause after the other.

Oh boy, the punishment for leaking information. You didn’t wish to think about it, it send shivers down your spine. Yeah, better to just stay quiet. You had expected it, and you were good in keeping secrets, but expecting something and then being confronted by it were two different things.

Luckily, you had made friends among the other interns, and some who had an official job at the tower. It helped having people to talk with and share experiences.

The Tower had even given each intern a mentor they could go to if something bothered them, or to just vent or bounce ideas off. The mentor acted as first point of contact, and to have at least someone in this totally new environment. Because 90% of them all came from other territories. Someone would pick you up from the airport, showed how the Subway worked, and where the best places to eat were, felt like a gift send from God.

At least that had been what you thought before you saw who had been assigned as your mentor: Ignis Scientia.

You knew someone was going to pick you up from the airport, and you had thought that your mentor would be a fellow human. It seemed logical to you for some reason. Looking back now, you couldn’t figure out really why you had thought that. All those reasons you had once thought, had flown out of the window the moment you had spotted  _him_.

Dressed in an impeccable suit,  _waistcoat_ ,  _scarf_  and  _gloves_  included, he had been waiting for you with a little sign with your name written on it. His hair slicked back in a rather unique style and prim glasses resting on his aristocratic nose.

You knew immediately that he was a vampire. No man  _that_  handsome could still be human. Not only his looks gave him away, but the way he held himself. Pure confidence and radiating a powerful presence. A weight of  _age_  on his shoulder.

You regretted the way you looked when your mind had finally processed the way  _he_  looked. Because you had close to a nine-hour flight, you had decided to wear some simple sweat pants and an oversized shirt so you would be comfortable. Now you wish you had arrived in a suit as well, or had changed into one in the bathrooms.

“Y/N L/N, welcome to New York City. I am Ignis Scientia, and I will be your mentor during your internship at the Tower.” Of course, that damn voice of his just…argh! He didn’t have an American accent, but a British one. Making you wondered if he had been Made there or just cultivated one over the  _unimaginable_  amount of years he had been alive.

But aside of that, oh boy, that voice did things to you. Looking back now, that must have been the moment that you developed a crush on the man.

You shook your head as you arrived at the cafeteria and ordered a meal using the electronic system while scanning your employee card. Working for the Tower had more than one fantastic perk. An apartment, free meals at the Tower, budget to buy food for at home, and a generous weekly allowance. Ignis had told you that you could take special courses as well to get extra certificates, and the Tower would pay for it.

Discreetly, you pinched yourself.  _Ouch_. Yup, still not dreaming. Mentally shaking your head, you picked up your meal and took a seat at one of the empty tables. Not really in the mood to sit with anyone as you had emails and messages to answer.

Your mind drifted though, going back to your mentor. He was an impeccable mentor, really, you count yourself lucky to have him. But could he just be a  _little_  bit less handsome, forbidden, and delicious? Honestly, it should be illegal that vampires,  _and angels_ , became more beautiful and extraordinary with age.

Movement in the corner of your eye caught your attention. You bit down on your bottom lip when you saw Ignis arriving in the cafeteria. Flawless as ever. He wasn’t alone.

Two angels and another vampire followed him close behind. The angels were called Noctis and Gladiolus, the names just screaming  _old_  as you couldn’t remember any young vampire being named after Latin words. Or, maybe that was something typically angelic? Even so, the aura around them didn’t appear young at all. Even the blond vampire, who acted young, had a sense of age in his eyes. Prompto was his name.

Your heart skipped a beat when your eyes locked with Ignis’ green smouldering eyes. Your mouth becoming a bit dryer as you didn’t know what to do after being caught staring. Wave? Something? Quickly, you lowered your head and finished your meal. Oh great, caught staring at your mentor. What would he think of you?

Laughter came from Ignis’ direction, and you couldn’t help but peak up at the sound of it. Gladiolus smacked his friend shoulder as everyone but Ignis smirked cheekily. Ignis on the other hand seemed a bit embarrassed and awkward. No, you surely must have imagined that. If there was anyone ridiculously put together, it was Ignis Scientia.

Sighing to yourself, you cleaned up your trash and hurried back to work. Silly you, you shouldn’t be entertaining the thought of someone as old and experienced as Ignis would be interested in a human. You had seen the people who had the luck to be a vampire’s long-term partner. They did not look like you at all.

For some reason, you looked over your shoulder as you stood by the elevator, waiting for it to arrive. This time,  _you_  caught Ignis staring at you. The butterflies in your stomach going haywire. Your heart catching in your throat.

Something ached in your chest as you saw an odd glimmer in his eyes, his stoic face betraying nothing. It almost made you think he felt…sad. Why would he be sad? Maybe one day you had the courage to ask him. For now, you had work to do. Yes work, work, work. That was why you were here. Not to fall for someone unreachable.

* * *

Exhaling, you relaxed and having a well-deserved dessert while sitting on your couch in your apartment. Your mind aching after working for hours on a tough piece of coding. Honest, it had frustrated you immensely. But you conquered the little piece of shit. Doing a little happy dance in your seat.

Your victory tasted even sweeter when Ignis gave you a compliment for a job well done. It had made your stomach butterflies go wild again. It felt good getting a compliment from specifically him. Not only because you crushed on him, but also because he didn’t give them out often. It made your ice cream all the sweeter.

A loud knock ripped you out of your happy thoughts though, almost making you drop your ice cream out of your hands. Huffing, you put it down and moved to the door. “Yeah yeah yeah!” You wondered if it was one of your friends. It was kinda late. Around 11pm.

Looking through the peep-hole, you checked who it was. You weren’t going to open the door if it was some kind of stranger, of course. But no, the man standing before your door was  _Ignis_. Huh?

He looked…wow. Used to seeing him full-on three piece suits, but not this time, he had ditched most of it. Only wearing a white button up with  _too_  many buttons undone. Why was he here? The only time he had visited your apartment was when he had dropped you off there and showed you around.

When you opened the door, he turned to you. You swallowed at the heated look in his eyes. His hair looked a bit messy, not sleeked up like usually, but more of a pony. His pupils a bit dilated. “Hello, Y/N.”

His voice deep, his accent thicker. You could only describe his voice as honey and chocolate, a deep dangerous purr. Part of you knew, instinctively, that you should close the door, look it and ignore what just happened.

He looked intoxicated a bit,  _could a vampire get intoxciated?_  A rich scent waved off him, making you breathe a bit faster. To get the scent deeper into your lungs but also because he smelled so good. So tempting. So rich. Damn, he had a good cologne.

“Hello, Ignis. Uhm….you okay?” you squeaked lightly as he gave you a good once over. Again, you wished you wore something more flattering than yoga pants and a wide top. Honestly, did he have a radar or something that told him when you wore non-company suited clothes?

“I am. I was in the area and thought to swing by. May I come in?” You nodded and stepped aside to let him in. No no no no no, why had you done that? Whyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!

“You look very casual.” Really? You had that to say to him? God, he would think you’re stupid. But to your surprise, he looked at you with an amused but fond look on his face. His hand boldly reaching out to you and brushing his gloved fingers against your skin.

A little red tinge coloured his usually green eyes. Inhaling sharply, you felt moister gathering in your panties. Cursing in your mind as you hoped so badly that he didn’t smell that.

“Coffee? I got some Ebony. Saw you liked drinking that.” Great now he thought you were a stalker. Quickly, you rushed towards the kitchen and started your coffee machine. Oh God, Ignis was in your apartment. Looking wicker than sin. What were you going to do? Oh god. Your cheeks flaming up as you heard him move around behind. The hairs on the back of your neck standing upright in primal awareness.

“I am actually interested in something more  _richer_.” His hands settled on your hips. Your mouth becoming slack as you realised the heat coming from his hands.  _Oh fuck, he had taken his gloves off._  You had never seen him without his gloves. His breathe fanned your ear as he pressed his body against your behind and back. Your heart skittered in your chest as your mind had trouble processing what was going on.

“Say no if you don’t want this. I have been watching you from afar. Noticed how you watched me. The same way I have been watching you. I know it is inappropriate, but right now I do not care,” he purred rougher into your ear. His hand tightening and pulling you closer.

You could smell some alcohol on his breathe. “Ignis, you’re drunk?” Pressing your thighs together, you felt him brushing his lips lower till they brushed over your pulse. Your blood must sing to him.

“Drunk on your scent, yes. Intoxicated, a little bit. I had some whiskey-laced blood at Blood-For-Less. Blame Prompto and us all wanting to support our Consort’s fledgling investment.” A low chuckle rumbled in his chest, the vibrations coursing through you as he is so pressed against you. “Is it a problem?” You shook your head rapidly. You  _really_  shouldn’t do this. But damn it. You’ve wanted him for so long.

His hand moved towards yours, as if he could smell your acceptance. Leading you back to the couch, he made you sit down before he joined you. His eyes searched your face, his fingers brushing against the side of your neck. “May I kiss you?” His voice so musical and smooth, your back arched a bit in answer as you pressed your thighs together again. Nodding with wide eyes.

His sparkled in response, moving his hand to cup your face and moments later, he covered your lips with his. Eagerly kissing you. Oh boy. His kiss sure packed a punch. Your hands tightened around the edges of his shirt, you kissed him back eagerly. Your imaginations couldn’t compete to the real thing, that was for sure.

His tongue snaked into your mouth, his hand going to your hip to massage it and pulling you closer against his body. One leg over his. You shudder as your tongue accidentally brushed against a fang, surprised he had them out as he usually kept his fangs retracted. Once, he had mentioned it was uncivilised to always have your fangs out.

He pulled back, panting lightly as his eyes had become redder. “You smell so  _dangerously_ intoxicated. Ever since you arrived in NYC, I have wondered how you taste like. May I have a sip? I promise. I will make it feel good.”

Never had a vampire drunk from you before. You had donated blood because the banks paid a good price for it – and you were still a student. But never had you donated to someone directly from the vein. Friends of yours had and had mixed opinions about it. Some swore it was better than an orgasm. Some said it hurt. Knowing Ignis, his bite would fall in the first the first category.

“Yes.” You nodded nervously, barely thinking about it. Now or never. Who knew when this chance would happen again. Having Ignis so close to you and unreserved. His eyes flashed with so much lust that your lower parts tingled with anticipation. He brushed your hair to the side and tilted your head a bit.

Giving himself better access to your throat. Your heart rate made the pulse in your throat beat even faster. Your hands still holding onto his shirt. “Don’t be afraid. It would hurt. Just the initial sting, and then it will feel  _fantastic_. Trust me.” And you did trust him. More than anyone else you know. Nodding faintly, he took it as a sign of your acceptance and leaned closer. Pressing hot little kisses on your skin to distract you of what was going to come.

His tongue brushed over your skin, coating it with his saliva, and it made your skin tingle in an interesting way. As if it was a numbing agent in his saliva. You inhaled lightly when you felt his fangs grace your skin, and then a little prick feeling. But no pain at all. No.  _Pleasure._ indescribable pleasure started to course through you as he bit you.

Your eyes rolled back as you moaned loud. Heat coursing through your body as if you were on fire. You tried not to wiggle but you only grew wetter with each little suction. He growled lightly against your skin, clearly enjoying himself.

When he had enough, he pulled back carefully and licked the puncture marks tenderly. Lapping up the drops of blood and making the wound heal. When he finished, he kissed up your throat and nuzzled your ear.

“How can I even start to describe how you taste? You make me drunk like a finely aged wine. You’re sweeter than honey. Thicker than cream. I could drink from you for eternity and never be able to date my thirst for you.” You moaned at his words, the sound you made swallowed by his lips as he kissed you a bit aggressively. You could taste the faint copper flavour from your blood but you didn’t mind it. Just wanting to kiss him more. Put out the fire in your belly that he had ignited.

His hand moved down your stomach to cup you between your thighs. You radiated heat through the thin fabric of your pants. He chuckled low when you whimpered against his lips. Still feeling the effects of his bite, again you wondered if he could smell your arousal.

“I wonder if you taste differently from different spots. Like here.” His middle finger rubbed against your centre. “I wonder how you will taste, your blood mixed with your arousal.” He pressed you down onto the couch, taking off his shirt. Giving you a fantastic view of his chiselled chest. The little bit of happy trail going down into his pants. “You can still say no.”

“No way. I want this.” You took off your shirt boldly and took off your pants as well. Your bra joining the clothes on the floor. He moved on top of you again and kissed down your body. Licking the skin over your heart and inhaling deeper. The most intense spot of blood.

“So delicious. But I’m on a mission.” He sucked on one of your nipples for a moment before he moved lower. You lifted your hips for him, and he got rid of your panties. Wasting no time spreading your folds widely and burying his face against your wet flesh.

“Ignis!” You cried out as you grabbed a fist full of his hair, and your back arched. Grinding your hips firmer against him. He enjoyed the rough treatment as he moaned against your folds, suckling on them. Dragging his fangs over the easily breakable skin. His hand grabbed your hip tightly as he devoured you like a starved man. The noises he made animalistic.

You let out a little scream when he actually felt you puncture one of your folds and mixed your arousal with your blood. Orgasming right there and then. Sweat covering your body as you hadn’t imagined a man could make you come so quickly. But Ignis just had. He sucked on you for a bit before healing the wound and lapping up all your other juices. His tongue dipping in and out of your tight heat. “Just as I had expected. Ambrosia. Nectar. I don’t get enough.”

“Ignis. It feels too good. I can’t take much,” you apologised to him as you rubbed over your chest, your heart hurting with the feelings he evoked in you. He kissed your thigh soothingly.

“Don’t worry, my dearest. We will build up your stamina.” He pulled back. Slickness and blood covering his chin a bit. You watched him with interest as he discarded the last bit of clothing, his cock already fully erected. Biting your bottom lip, you watched him stroke himself a few times before getting on top of you again. “Yes?” he asked as he lined himself with you.

“Yes!” The word turned into a scream as he trusted into you without hesitation. Your orgasm had lubricated you enough to ensure you felt pleasure. He didn’t take you gently. No. He set up a punishing pace as he kissed your throat again. His supernatural speed making it easier for him to thrust hard and fast into you. All you could do was hold onto you and pray that you would survive.

Your nails dug into his skin as you entwined your legs with his. Spreading your thighs a bit to give him better access. His pelvis rubbed against your clit and driving you to another orgasm. His smooth voice whispered dirty things in your ear. How good you felt. How perfect you hugged his cock. How he wanted to spend hours inside of you. You wouldn’t complain. You felt like you had found Nirvana.

“Ignis! Ignis! Ignis!” you chanted his name as you orgasmed again. Even more powerful. Vaguely you noticed him biting your neck again and drinking from you, intensifying the orgasm. Your muscles worked around him, holding him into if you.

He tossed his head back, blood covering his chin a bit as he roared out your name in intense pleasure. You felt him come hard inside of you, filling you up with his cum as you became limp in his arms. Moments later, he hung his head and panted like you for air. You couldn’t move. Your limbs having turned into noodles and unable to do anything.

He licked the puncture wounds till they healed again and carefully pulled out. “You okay?” He asked concerned as he brushed his knuckles over your chin and you nodded with a little mewl. “Good. I’ll be right back.”

You just hummed as you closed your eyes. Not able to do much. Wincing when you felt a cool cloth being brushed over your skin and between your thighs. Every inch of you felt sore. You felt sore in spots you didn’t know you could feel sore! Ignis picked you up with ease and cuddled you against his chest, carrying you to your bedroom and laid you down under the covers.

“Don’t go,” you asked softly. Half expecting him to just leave.

“Not planning to,” he reassured you and joined you in bed. Wrapping his arms around you, and his chest pressed against your chest. “Sleep, my dearest. I’ll make breakfast tomorrow.”

You didn’t respond as you already nodded off. The physical exercise having wiped you out good. It made him chuckle and press a kiss against your temple.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
